Child strollers are well-known in the art. Child strollers generally comprise a chassis, wheels, a handle or handles, and seating for at least one child. For example, standard four wheel strollers are generally useful to transport a single child at a walking pace, on a generally smooth terrain, and may be designed to accommodate either an infant or a larger child.
Further, jogging strollers are well-known. Jogging strollers, which are similar to conventional walking child strollers, generally have a substantially longer wheel base and three larger wheels than conventional child strollers. For example, a jogging stroller typically includes two fixed rear wheels, e.g., they do not swivel, and a front wheel that may swivel. Accordingly, jogging strollers are typically larger, heavier, and have a larger turning radius than conventional four wheel strollers.
Purchasing, storing, and otherwise maintaining both walking and jogging strollers, can present numerous problems. In addition to the cost of purchasing multiple strollers, use and/or travel with multiple strollers is often impractical.